


Surprise!

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon turn to find out about Jim and Blair - but not the way he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

## Surprise!

by Slashy Fox

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/franzi1981>

I don't own them, yadda yadda. 

Thanks go to Elaine and Aaboe for betaing, to Dominique and FalconKenobi for holding hands, to Sheltie for listening and to Sandra for giving me some nice advices and helping plotting out this whole thing. 

* * *

Thanks go to (Elaine and Aaboe for betaing), to Dominique and FalconKenobi for holding hands, to Sheltie for listening and to Sandra for giving me some nice advices and helping plotting out this whole thing. 

Rated NC-17 

The Sentinel  
Surprise! 

Written by Slashy Fox (July 2001 - December 2001) 

"Blair, we... don't... have... the... time for... this", I manage to say between the kisses he's laying on me. "Simon... will... catch up... to us... soon." 

"C'mon, Jim... We have more than enough time. You just look so hot in this suit!" 

A smile appears on his face as he continues, "But you look even hotter without wearing anything at all." 

I'm still trying to resist as Blair begins unbuttoning my shirt. He starts caressing my chest with his hands and lips and just as he gently bites down on my nipple, I give up. He's sending waves of pleasure through my body and I hastily start to take off his jacket and shirt as well. I stroke my hands over his back and let them rest teasingly over his waistband. 

"Can't wait, huh Jim? Okay, here we go." 

I shiver as Blair starts unzipping my pants, using his teeth for it. At the same time he firmly grabs my ass and squeezes it tight. I hiss as his lips gently brush my cock and I can feel my beginning arousal. A sigh of regret escapes me as he lets go of me to take off his pants. 

I can't help but let my gaze wander over this wonderful body of his. One could think that under all those wide clothes he's usually wearing, would be a skinny body. But it isn't like that. Though he's not working out as much as I do, he's pretty muscular and I love every single hair on his chest. 

As he finally gets out of his pants, Blair's gaze also wanders over my body. He's meeting my eyes with an evil smile crossing his face. 

Grabbing three pillows from the couch and pushing me to make me sit on the floor he whispers. "Let's do it right here, babe." 

He's placing a pillow right where my head will be seconds later. I nod in agreement and he gently pushes me until I lay flat on my back. A shiver goes through my body as he takes two pillows and stuffs them under my waist and I realize what he's up to. It's always a bit uncomfortable in this position, but it also gives him full access to my body. I smile in anticipation and lift my legs. 

He kneels down in front of me and puts my legs on his shoulders. He slowly begins to distribute the lube on his fingers. I hadn't noticed him getting it from the bedroom, but it doesn't matter. 

I almost jump as he suddenly inserts one finger and begins to stretch me. I grab his ass, squeezing it tight every time he moves his finger around or inserts another one. 

God, it feels so incredible. I can't suppress a scream as he brushes my prostate for the first time this evening. I'm shivering though it feels as if my whole body is on fire. 

He removes his fingers and the sudden emptiness feels odd. I can feel the muscles in my ass all spasm at once as I'm waiting to be filled again. 

I watch as Blair's distributing the lube on his cock, teasing me with it. 

I mumble. "Please, Blair... I need..." 

"What do you need?" 

"I need... you... inside me. Please?" 

"You're not very patient tonight, Jim, are you? God, you look so good when you're begging with your eyes." 

He bents over to place a kiss on my mouth and gently parts my lips with his tongue. We explore each other's mouths and I grab his head to pull him closer to me. I moan as he bites down on my lip. God, I'm completely lost in this mind-blowing kiss. It feels as if Blair's trying to get his tongue all the way down my throat. This man is driving me crazy! 

Finally, the need to breathe lets us break apart. 

"Okay, Jim. You'll get what you want", Blair answers smirking. 

He's fully aroused and I spread my legs wider to give him even more access. I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance and I shiver in excitement. A soft moan escapes my lips at the initial pain of his cock entering my body. 

I begin to play with his nipples and as I squeeze them a bit he lets go a cry of pleasure. I can feel his cock swelling even more inside me. 

Not being able to withhold it any longer, I let go a cry as Blair strokes my prostate and heat runs through my body. 

Oh God! This is SO good! I squeeze his cock tightly with my ass, grinning as I can sense the pleasure he's feeling. He's stroking my whole body and finally he grabs my cock, beginning to pump it in the same rhythm as he keeps thrusting into me. He's going to kill me! 

Suddenly, I notice someone standing in the room. I lift my head a bit - just to meet Simon's gaze. Oh. My. God. 

"Bl...", I manage to stumble before he strokes my prostate again. Oh god, can't he just stop? 

"Bl..." 

Oh my... Once again. This is SO embarrassing. STOP! God, why doesn't he notice it? Why can't he just stop it! 

"Bl... Don't..." 

Three times. Hell, just STOP IT! 

"STOP", I finally manage to yell. 

"Don't worry Jim, I won't stop it!" 

Four times. I... Oh my god... I'm SO damn close. Five times. That's too much, I can't hold it any longer. Screaming my lover's name I come, spreading my semen all over his body. 

Blair comes at the same time and I can feel the hot semen inside my ass. This feeling is so incredible I immediately forget about Simon. 

"Jim, I'm going to pull out, now. Okay? Are you ready?" 

Though I don't want him to, I nod. Remembering Simon, I lift my head again - just to see him running out of the loft. At the moment he slams the door shut behind him, Blair finally notices that Simon was here. 

I don't know how to react as I look into his face. His expression is hilarious. Without really noticing it at first, I'm tracing Simon with my hearing. As I hear him mumble his mantra "Too much information", I can't hold it back anymore and start to chuckle. 

"Well, now we don't have to worry about coming out to Simon." 

Blair's still kneeling in front of me, shell-shocked. "Since when..." 

"Oh, I don't know... I guess he came in here when you started fucking me. I tried to tell you, but you kept stroking my prostate just as I would try to say something." 

"Oh. My. God. I don't think I can look into his eyes tonight without blushing." 

"Yeah. Come on, we should take a shower. We're already late." 

Still chuckling I get up, heading towards the shower. 

* * *

Being very embarrassed, we try to shower and get dressed again as fast as possible. 

Still blushing deeply we go downstairs and get into Simon's car. 

He says nothing. Doesn't even give us a strange look. But I can smell that he smoked at least one of his cigars and I can tell from his heartbeat that he's anything but calm. 

Poor Simon. I guess this time it was really too much information for him. Not one of us says a word until we've finally reached the small bar in which the Christmas celebration of the Major Crimes Unit takes place. 

As usual, the first hour of the party is quite boring. Everybody is sitting at their tables, chatting along about things like family or work, whatever they are up to. And as usual the band is late. 

I'm not paying much attention to the conversation that's going on, my thoughts are with Blair all the time. I don't even notice that the band has arrived and starts to play. Blair's hand stroking mine is what gets me back into reality. 

I look at my watch and see that more than an hour has passed. I take a look at my plate, and notice that I somehow managed to eat something, too. 

As the band starts to play a tango, I smile at Blair, stroking his thigh gently. As he smiles back at me I can see in his eyes that he knows exactly what I'm up to. 

As we get up and head to the dance floor, I can hear Simon whispering softly, "Oh no, you don't want to...". 

I'm a bit nervous, because of course everyone is looking. What did I expect anyway? Guess tonight we will end all the rumors that are going around. 

Somehow I manage to only concentrate on the music and Blair. It seems as if no one else is here, but Blair and I. 

He's pressing his hips against mine while we dance, murmuring things like: "Getting hard again?" 

That's it. That's all I need to get lost in a hot tango. I've always loved this dance because of its sexual nature. And the sexual tension between the two of us is so intense I'll bet it's perceptible to everyone here. 

I can't suppress a slight moan, as Blair's gently rubbing his pelvis against mine. 

"Blair, what...?" 

He's not answering, only smirking at me. Oh. My. God. He doesn't want to... he can't. 

"Let's give them a little show...", he's whispering, still smiling. 

Suddenly, the style changes from tango to slow music. I almost jump, as Blair's hand sneaks down to stroke the visible bulge in my jeans, his other hand firmly grabbing my ass. 

I'm getting close to the edge as he slightly bends over and his tongue gently but demandingly parts my lips. God, I love the taste of Blair, the rough surface of his tongue. He's driving me insane. I can't think clear now, and it takes all the concentration I have left to prevent coming in my pants - here, in front of Simon, Rafe, Megan and all the others. 

I can't stand it any longer. I need relief now. 

"Blair", I whisper, interrupting the kiss all of a sudden, "I'm too close. Please. Stop." 

He's looking into my eyes slightly confused and then starts to smirk. 

"No, I think I've got a better idea." 

That's all he says, before he takes my hand and rushes out of the room, dragging me with him. 

Now it's my turn to be the confused one. He stops in front of the toilets and that's where I finally realize what he's up to. 

I follow Blair into one of those stalls, and it's a good thing that he remembers to lock the door, since I didn't. We surely don't need another surprise tonight. 

I smile, as Blair can't wait for me to get my pants off. He's unzipping my pants as fast as he can and in no time has pulled down my boxers. 

I moan, as he starts to lick my cock from the base to the tip. Finally, after what seems like forever, I can feel his mouth engulfing my cock. As I can feel his lips touching the base of my cock, I start thrusting slowly. Being too close to the edge, I start to increase the speed, thrusting wildly. 

I bite my lips hard, to prevent from screaming as I come in Blair's mouth. 

Slowly, Blair lets go of me. 

"Jim...", he starts to speak. 

Shit. I think I hear steps... 

"Blair, psst, someone's coming", I warn him, pressing my hand over his mouth. 

Turning up my senses a bit more, I can smell that it's Simon. Oh well, I guess there's no point in one of us trying to get out of this stall before he gets here. We won't make it anyway, and it's not like he doesn't already "know" what we are doing in here. 

"Simon", I whisper to Blair and then take my hand off his mouth so I can start getting my pants back on. 

I barely make it in time, as I can hear Simon opening the door to the men's room. I wonder if Simon knows that we're in here and followed us to talk to him, or if he just wanted to... well... take a piss. 

I motion to Blair not to move or say a thing, but as I look into his red face, it's too late. He starts to laugh and it doesn't look as if he can stop it anytime soon. 

Simon stops right in front of the stall we're in. Well, sooner or later we have to have a talk with him anyway. Now is a good time as any. 

Still very reluctant, I open the door, slowly - to look into Simon's face. His face is displaying a mixture of anger, curiosity and amusement. I must admit it has to look funny how I'm standing there, bending over a laughing, still kneeling Blair to reach the door. 

"Simon... I think I have to explain a few things...", I start to speak. 

"Jim, do you really think that _this_ needs any more explaining? And Sandburg, would you please stand up?" 

Simon almost yelled the last two words and this obviously stopped Blair's laughing. With a deep-red face he's trying to get off the floor as fast as possible. 

"Sorry... Captain", he's stuttering. 

"Okay. Now we can talk. Naturally, I don't have a problem with your relationship, though I'd preferred you telling me about it, instead of me discovering it the way I did tonight. But would you please keep it private? You can dance or kiss whenever and wherever you want, but _this_ ", he says while gesturing to the stall, "is definitely too much." 

I don't know what to say. Of course he's right. I think the best reply is no reply. 

"Understood, Captain. I think we just lost control tonight. I can assure you that it won't happen again." 

"I hope so. And could we now please go back to the party?" 

I nod silently. Blair is still trying to keep from laughing and I know better than to look at him right now. 

"Well, at least we did it here and not in public on the dance floor", I mutter under my breath. 

Suddenly, Simon turns around, looking at me. "Ellison, I heard that. Be ready for some paperwork waiting for you tomorrow." 

"Yes Sir." 

Behind me, I can hear Blair breaking out in laughter again... 

* * *

End Surprise! by Slashy Fox: ts_foxy@yahoo.de

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
